


Alone

by susiephalange



Series: Alone / With You [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Books, F/M, Fluff, Loki Does What He Wants, Name-Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is wary of Loki after his display in New York, and by being the powerless Avengers assistant, has to babysit the God when the team are out. Hopefully they won't ignore each other until one goes away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

The day began, as usual, with a little row in the kitchen. Maybe that was where all the Avengers disagreements would take place, (you weren't sure), but today, it was Thor who made the turning tides into tidal waves.

"'My friends," he started, taking a deep breath and taking an apple from the bowl, "I have no choice but to deliver a guest onto our compound."

Vision tilted his head. "Another guest?"

Folding over his newspaper, T'Challa raised a brow. "Did you not already bring ________ into our midst as a guest?"

Thor nodded, "That I did, yes."

You put your spoon down. "Excuse me, your highness, but I happened to be very homeless after the D. C. incident, may I remind you?" You tell the Wakandran King who happens to be on vacation. All that's missing is a Hawaiian print shirt and a smile on his dial.

The Black Panther nods. "Of course, my apologies."

Steve perks up from the iPad he's researching his next motorcycle to buy from, "That was under the circumstances of hospitality, Thor," the super soldier reminds the God, "I suspect, as you said, that in you having no other choice, it's -,"

"Asgardian politics," Tony's eyes light up alike a British BBC serialised super-sleuth. "Oh, no, you did not bring -,"

You frown. "Who?"

Thor beams. "After much deliberation, a decision has been made that my brother, Loki, will serve time here in the compound, under the watch of the Avengers!" At this, Thor tosses Wanda his uneaten apple, and from just around the corner of the kitchen, draws a man out.

"Who?" You repeat.

Bruce grips the table enough to turn his nails a white shade. "He's the one who tried taking over New York. You weren't here then, remember?"

You nod.

You had been over in Australia, doing international study for your university course. Even if the land down under never got any superhero threats, or was vaguely threatened by any greater power than their own politics, you remember his face from the TV screen when it occurred.

"Huh, I think I remember, this guy ... and aliens?" You ask Pietro.

The speeder nods. "The chitauri, I think."

You glance back to Thor, and warily to Loki. His hair is longer than the images on the TV, and he's not in the armor that you remember, but dark jeans and a dark green shirt that is so form fitting it might have been sewn onto his body. Wait, his body? You can't think of that. He's a criminal.

"So, who's going to take care of your brother when all of you are out on missions?" You deliberate slowly. Your cereal is getting soggy while you regard the thinner prince of Asgard. He regards you as well, and it may be the most unprecedented staring contests you've ever been in.

"You," Sam deadpans, gesturing to you across the table. "Isn't it obvious? You're the only non-combatant -,"

"There are better ways to put it, Sam," Natasha huffs, sending him a steely glare. "It's a lot to take in, cut _______ a break. It's barely after 8 in the morning and she's found out she's babysitting a thousand year old criminal."

You feel the reality finally kick in. "I'm sorry, please excuse me," you tell them quietly, and rush off toward the elevator.

Clint flicked a globule of egg toward the muscular blonde. "Now you've gone and scared our little librarian away with your bad introductory skills and creepy brother." Loki glared to the archer, but Clint only beamed. "Hey there, Horns-McGee. Dick move mind controlling me, dude."

 

The further you moved down the compound toward the cataloging bay, the further you hoped you'd be from him. Both of those guys. Thor was, and would always be one of your closest friends; he had been passing through D.C. with his girlfriend Jane, and her assistant and the assistant's assistant, and offered you a job and a seat in their stargazing party bus.

You were indebted to the Asgardian prince ... but not his brother.

"My lady _______, I apologise for the sudden approach I took to bear the news," you hear him behind you. Of course he's behind you, he's a superhero. They can catch cars and save kids from fires, of course he can catch up with you. "I cannot take him back to my father without proving that Midgardian law and its people are less capable. I need to ... to prove Odin wrong. That Loki can learn."

You turn to the blonde. "Thor, I'm ... overwhelmed. I'm not opposing the - I'm - I'm," you take a deep breath. "I'm just a librarian. I was born to read and watch leaves fall outside, and upstairs is a team of highly trained superheroes who I work for and I watch you all save the world. I'm,"

Thor takes a step toward you. "Do not worry," he gathers you into his arms. "You are in luck. My brother is tired; tired of his tricks and the fuss. Did I not tell you he is fond of reading?"

Your exhale is a broken laugh, "No, you didn't," you sniff, and breaking away, you look up to the warrior prince. "But if he tries anything funny with me, I'll be as scary as a librarian can be."

He nods. "Shall I tell Loki of this threat?"

For a moment, you consider it, "Maybe not. Might give me an element of surprise." You take a deep breath, and add, "Well, I suppose I'd better give him a tour of the place, won't I?"

It turns out, that Loki had already seen the place (while watched warily by Tony, since the last time he was in a room with the guy, he had broken his windows) and had no want to be stuck with you when you weren't needed. Taking this as it was, you nodded, and gesture to the elevator. "If you didn't know, the third floor down is mine. I'm assuming the spare room on that level is yours. Now, if you excuse me, your highness ..." You almost sneer at the God. You glance to Wanda, who under the table is holding Vision's hand, just out of Pietro's sight, and compose yourself, "I have to serve my higher purpose of being useful."

 

A few days passed, and of course, you stayed away from all the heroes and the green-clad man in your world of books and cataloging Howard Stark's files into a readable, fileable manner. Little did you know, the man you were slightly afraid of had been shadowing your moves - staying out of trouble and reading the fictitious books by the window.

It wasn't until that night, as you were leaving to finally have sleep after two days holed away from Loki, you see him sleeping on the armchair, Watership Down splayed over his chest. For a moment, all you want to do is flee, and let him wake alone in a room deep underground in the dark. But then, for a moment, you remember the plight of the innocent rabbits of that story. No. You were above that cruelty.

Slowly, you walk toward the dark haired prince, but a floor board creaks under your foot. Loki's eyes blink and find yours at once.

"I'm sorry," Loki clears his throat, and blinks once more.

You try to sound brave, "What are you doing down here? It's one in the morning!"

He cocks an eyebrow. "I'd ask the same of you, this is your second night without sleep." His lips twist into a wry smile.

You huff. "Yeah, well, I work here. I choose my hours. And you, you're just here to read -,"

Loki nods. "I missed books. I was imprisoned, and soon enough I had known all the titles I had from cover to cover. I apologise -,"

You cut off the god. "Don't. Please. It sounds like I'm a cranky librarian who punishes those who abscond my books. It's okay." You take the copy of the book from his chest, and noting the page number, close it. "Come on. I'm going to sleep, you need it too."

Loki silently takes your hand, following you through the corridors to the elevator. As it reaches your shared level, you hand the copy of the book back to him. Inside your mind, you're wondering why after all that front of unease at the presence of the Asgardian, you're being sweeter now. Why you're being hospitable when he made such a short rein of terror.

But outside your mind, you do not wonder. You stroke his knuckles, and avoid his eyes as you speak.

You're afraid your blush speaks for itself.

"Good night," you bid him.

"Good night," Loki agrees. "I shall see you tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
